


accidental love

by sarangway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, brief mention of renjun and jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: not supposed to be roommates, also not supposed to lie about not knowing how to work the coffee maker
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	accidental love

Lee Donghyuck wasn’t sure how he ended up rooming with Mark Lee, but he did remember when he had first moved in with him. That day was fated for sure, especially since Donghyuck had seen a rainbow on the bus to the apartment complex. He had already put in his rent and deposit the week prior and his friends had found themselves too busy to help him move, so he had already hired a moving company to take his belongings themselves. It proved to be very useful now that he only had his phone, headphones, and wallet to worry about now.

When he opened the door to his new place to find a man brushing his teeth over the kitchen sink, he couldn’t help but shriek with terror.

That week was full of finding out that he had agreed to rent the place with a housemate and didn’t realize it, then realizing that Mark Lee was a lot cuter after he had rinsed his mouth out and tousled his hair down. By a lot cuter, Donghyuck meant dangerously cuter to the extent of avoiding him for the rest of the week. By now though, they had established a nice roommate relationship that involved them occasionally shopping together or leaving sticky notes on the fridge. Very normal, and something that Donghyuck rarely thought of.

That was, if Mark wasn’t such a suspicious person. As an example, he would always briefly mention his _friends_ coming over, but would end up bringing guys who would stay cooped up in his room, occasionally coming out to slyly stare at Donghyuck while sipping a glass of water by the sink. He knew one of them as _Johnny_, and he was the biggest culprit of this act. There was something daunting about seeing such a tall man eyeing you from a few feet away while you tried to focus on your laptop in front of you.

Other than that fact, Donghyuck also noticed that Mark seemed to play stupid a lot. Though Donghyuck would never suggest normally that someone wasn’t just stupid of their own accord, he had caught him before. One of the instances was how he always asks Donghyuck how to use the coffee machine properly. It wasn’t very difficult in reality – you simply had to press what size of coffee you wanted, add the water, and put in the instant coffee cup into the machine. After that, it would do the rest alone. However, Mark always used the defense that he was simply too tired to realize what he wanted and Donghyuck would be stuck making his coffee along with his own. Donghyuck chalked it up to Mark truly being tired, but after coming out of his room one evening without Mark noticing, he saw him pouring himself a cup of fresh, _hot_ coffee. Clearly not the same cup from this morning (the one that Donghyuck had to make after Mark insisted it was because he wore glasses, or some excuse like that) which made Donghyuck quickly realize that maybe Mark wasn’t what he seemed to be.

However, Donghyuck’s friends had other ideas when he brought up this issue with them. “He _likes_ you.” Renjun had said, taking another sip of Jaemin’s obnoxiously caffeinated americano. “This is disgusting.”

“Then why do you keep drinking it?” Jaemin snorted, turning his attention to Donghyuck and pointing his straw at him. “Renjun is right though. He’s lying about not knowing stuff so you’re forced to help him and therefore you two get closer. Honestly, I think he’s using a great technique.”

Donghyuck groaned at the idea, clearly his friends hadn’t understood much about Mark Lee. Mark was the type of guy to invite girls over and sneak them out at three in the morning or drink a few bottles of soju and walk around the house half naked, singing his favorite songs loudly. Though, when Donghyuck’s friends asked him if he had done either things before…he had to answer no. Maybe it was a lot of baseless assumptions that had lead to Donghyuck’s impressions, but he couldn’t help that Mark came off that way. He believed it had something to do with how he would lift his shirt to scratch his stomach (though it was just lifted naturally when his arm went under it, Donghyuck still found it entirely unnecessary).

Maybe his friends were right, Donghyuck thought to himself one night, when Mark had slammed the door so aggressively that Thursday night. The loud noise interrupted Donghyuck’s three a.m. drama binge, his glasses nearly falling from his face. Mark had angrily stomped his way to the fridge without a word of greeting, causing Donghyuck to ignore him and resume his drama, only to be interrupted by another loud sigh. He understood where this was going. “What’s wrong?”

“Are we out of milk?”

“Yeah, I just finished it. I’ll buy more in the morning.” Donghyuck’s unattended empty bowl of cereal sat as the culprit on the table. Mark seemed unsatisfied with that answer and walked over to sit on the couch, still angry. “I can go to the convenience store if the lack of milk is going to ruin your night, Mr. Lee.”

“Like you care.”

“Excuse me?”

Mark turned to face Donghyuck. “I _said_, like you care.”

Now, there weren’t many things that made Donghyuck angry, but unnecessary attitude by the guy who wouldn’t stop bothering him since he moved in was one of those things. “Obviously I care, all I do is baby you around the house. If anyone doesn’t care it’s the guy that keeps bringing girls to puke in the bathroom and then half-assing the cleaning.”

“Oh, so you’ll notice the cleaning but not care about the girls.”

“I care about the girls, they’re very loud when I’m trying to sleep! I can’t tell if they’re crying or moaning or both but whatever it is it’s annoying!”

“Are you suggesting I’m bringing back hookups?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark, finally pausing his drama before he missed too much of it.

“I’m not suggesting, I’m stating a fact.”

“Instead of making some stupid shit up why don’t we talk about the _fact_ that you keep ignoring me flirting with you.” Mark went silent after blurting that out, leaving Donghyuck’s face to light up bright red under his round glasses. Mark scooted in a bit closer, an eyebrow cocked in defiance. “Oh, so now you don’t want to argue.”

Donghyuck just squeaked in response, wondering how Renjun and Jaemin were going to rub _I told you so_’s in his face. “How is you forcing me to treat you like an absolute child flirting?” It was Mark’s turn to be embarrassed, stumbling that sure he was a bit awkward with his approach but still. “If you like me so much, kiss me.”

As off-handed as that comment was, Donghyuck’s eyes still flicked over to meet Mark’s, a quick glance at his lips before returning their position to the television. However, Mark didn’t ceremoniously grab Donghyuck by the shirt and pull them into an unrelenting romantic kiss, instead he shuffled off of the couch and mumbled that he was going to sleep, leaving Donghyuck to ignore his beating heart and continue watching his drama.

***

Any interaction after that night silently pushed their brush with romance under the rug, and they continued to act like nothing had happened. Mark asked for help a little less, and Donghyuck didn’t let himself wonder where Mark was going as much. It was stupid of both of them, but what were they to do? Donghyuck already had kept the secret from Renjun and Jaemin (a dangerous thing to do), so he felt like it was too shy of a topic to be talked about.

A week passes and Donghyuck was checking his hair in the mirror by the front door before leaving, a stubborn lock not wanting to adjust and allow him to leave. Mark came over and began messing with it, the first time in a while that Donghyuck was so physically close to him. He still had his “inside glasses” on, the ones he never wore out of the house and only Donghyuck saw, and his hair was still wet from the shower he just took. Shampoo was all he could smell and his nose sure wasn’t helping his “we are casual roommates” insistence. Mark’s eyes flickered to meet his between focusing on his hair, until he decided he was satisfied, and suddenly leaned in to meet his lips with Donghyuck’s. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, or something that was graphic or excessive, just a slightly longer than average peck before he leaned back and smiled. “See you when you come back.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he just stood there, Mark walking away to go back to his room and finish getting dressed.

***

“I told you so.”

“Didn’t I just say not to say I told you so?”

“I don’t care, I told you so.” Renjun and Jaemin were working on their assignment together while Donghyuck sat across from them, staring at the ceiling as if he had every concern in the world. He wasn’t sure how to address this despite knowing how he felt, which was why Renjun was chastising him.

Donghyuck knew what he _wanted_ to do, which was just kiss Mark back freely and continue to do so until both fell asleep on the couch. However, realistically, he would have to address this directly before he did that – but the idea of doing that was eating Donghyuck up. This boiled to a point that he somewhat avoided Mark around the house, changing his schedule until they wouldn’t see each other much. For some reason he thought that would work despite it clearly not being possible when Donghyuck didn’t have that much to do, and eventually they ended up seeing each other when Donghyuck was leaving the bathroom. They awkwardly made eye contact, staring at each other for a few moments before Mark started talking first.

“Are you…avoiding me?” Of course he was, but Donghyuck would rather deny that until the day he died. “Before you say no, why?”

Donghyuck was quiet at first, but then he got a longer look at Mark’s soft, tussled hair, and the way that his eyebrows were furrowed with such intensity, his lips pursed in a pouty way, and he couldn’t help but blurt things out. “I can’t help but keep thinking about kissing you and it hurts my brain and then I can’t focus in class so I thought just not seeing you would make more sense.”

It was silent for another moment before Mark pulled him into a close hug, Donghyuck’s face bursting into flames at the touch after so long. “Just do it then.”

So he did, again, and again, and again. And in the end, they did fall asleep on the couch just like he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its been...…….so long  
im planning on finishing seven to forever for those who remember it hhh  
i hope u guys like this! its an old wip i finished hehe


End file.
